


A Serious Problem

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [5]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Ridiculous, it came from the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches





	A Serious Problem

Adrian stood in front of his three-way gilt Greco-Roman mirror, butt-naked. His tiny laurel crown perched on his dick should have made him happier. But his heart was heavy.  
  
There was one problem that the smartest man in the world could not solve and it was costing Veidt Enterprises millions of dollars a week.  
  
At first he had printed commemorative score cards for his conquests, but he had felt that was too cheap and frankly not good for the planet.  
  
But the feedback from discontinuing the program entirely led to quite a lot unexpected pushback. After focus grouping several alternatives, he had invested in a pure gold hieroglyphic scoreboard, which he allowed his partners to take a commemorative polaroid with after the sex was completed.  
  
This also had gone over like a lead balloon, for reasons Ozy was not completely able to understand.  
  
The flexible billionaire sighed deeply as he flexed his biceps at himself in the mirror.  
  
His last few inamoratas had simply pulled the gold scoreboard off the wall and taken it with them when they left, and as much as he liked sharing, he kind of wished they would answer his calls and let him know when they wanted to use the scoreboard again.


End file.
